


Fun with Summoning

by Weybroed



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consentacles, Everyone has a good time don't worry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Summoning, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weybroed/pseuds/Weybroed
Summary: When Takumi decides to assist Leo with his “research,” he ends up enjoying himself a lot more than he expected.





	Fun with Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, my first entry into the FEF fandom and it’s smut, lol. Anyway, enjoy!!

“Alright -- this is your last chance to change your mind. If you’re having any second thoughts, now’s the time to voice them.” Leo warns his boyfriend, the arcane circle he’s constructed standing before him.

 

He takes another look at Takumi, sizing him up. As always, he looks as contrary and fussy as ever -- Leo honestly found it rather endearing.

“--As an aside, you _might_ want to get undressed and let your hair down.”

 

A deep pink blush spreads across Takumi’s cheeks as he swallows, still a little nervous. He’s been curious about Leo’s “research” and though he didn’t show it, he found it… rather exciting. After having it explained to him, he’d rejected the idea at first -- finding it vile and disgusting. However, once the idea took root in his mind, Takumi started to reconsider after spending many nights fantasizing about indulging Leo with his odd kinks.

 

“I said I was gonna do it, didn’t I?”

 

Takumi narrows his eyes at Leo, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity after making the decision to engage in such a lewd act. He is a _prince of Hoshido_ after all.

 

He unties the ribbons holding his hair up and lets his long tresses fall loosely, a cascade of platinum blonde spilling down his back as he begins to remove his kimono. When it falls to the floor in a pool around his feet, he’s completely exposed -- not that it matters to him; Leo’s seen him naked so many times.

 

“Well? Are you gonna get on with it or not?” He folds his arms across his chest, his blush only growing deeper.

 

Leo can’t help but snort in amusement as he prepares the spell.

“Be patient. Trust me -- you don’t want me to rush this; we might end up with something, well.” He considers his next words carefully. “Something -- not exactly _pleasant_ to deal with. It could be wild and uncontrollable.”

 

Takumi stares at Leo for a moment. Images fill his mind -- of his own body being used as a plaything for a creature so monstrous that not even Leo could tame it. He feels a rush of heat between his legs, his clit beginning to throb as he grows wet.

 

“Yeah -- that would be. Pretty terrible.” He’s still lost in his fantasy.

 

“ _Takumi_ ?” Leo calls to his boyfriend to try and bring him back to reality, taking notice of just how aroused he is. “Are you ready? --Well. _Obviously_.”

 

Takumi’s immediately snaps to attention.

“Y-yeah! Go for it.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Leo opens the tome he’s brought with him and then begins chanting the spell, taking care to pronounce each and every word correctly -- right down to the the syllable. If he so much as makes a single mistake, everything could end poorly -- and there’s a chance that both he and Takumi could be facing some kind of devil as a result.

 

The magic circle glows with a bright blue light, shining so intensely that both men have to shield their eyes. After a few brief seconds, however, the light fades -- and lo and behold, their new friend is summoned into existence.

 

The creature writhes within the confines of the circle, its many limbs long and shiny with its juices -- and they were _all_ at Leo’s command. 

Takumi’s eyes widen in surprise; so many of them look so pleasantly _thick_. His mind briefly begins to wander as he imagines each one of them inside of him, filling him nicely. Pulling himself back to the here and now, he turns bright red and clears his throat.

 

“S-so -- I’m! Ready when you are.”

 

Leo smirks -- there’s nothing that pleases him more than watching Takumi squirm.

“Of course~” Looking through the tome in his hands, he calls out to the monster and gives it its first orders.

 

Without another second, four tendrils reach out to grab at Takumi’s body and lift him into the air, gently binding his arms and spreading his legs to expose his body to Leo. Another one reaches out to stroke at his face, smearing its juices on his cheek. This makes Takumi squeeze his eyes shut in response and try to pull his face away.

 

Opening one eye, Takumi catches a glimpse of Leo throwing him a smug look, the Nohrian prince clearly taking great pleasure from his lover’s humiliation. He’s about to say something nasty to him, but the thought is quickly interrupted when a tentacle begins stroking at his exposed cunt. It rubs him between the lips, its slender tip brushing against his button with each movement.

 

Takumi shivers when he’s treated to such a delicate touch, his thighs quivering as he grew more and more wet. He lets out a loud, desperate moan -- his body is on fire and his clit is throbbing hard.

 

“Gods, _fuck_ me…” He pleads, chest rising and falling with each breath he takes. 

Barely a moment later, Takumi’s wish is granted when the tentacle teasing his lips enters his cunt, his insides slowly adjusting to its girth. Wet noises fill his ears as it slides further inside and elicits a sharp gasp from him. Gradually, it thickens and spreads him wide before it begins thrusting in and out of him.

 

He groans as his walls clamp down on the writhing tentacle, sending vibrations into his neck and down his spine, causing his walls to clench and squeeze the tentacle even harder. In all the time he and Leo had been together, he’s never been fucked _this_ good.

 

Takumi moans and moans, eyes watering from the pure amount of pleasure he’s lost himself in. He isn’t even paying attention to Leo at this point. All he knows now is that his insides are being plundered by this incredibly skilled and _wonderful_ creature. And with each thrust from the tentacle in his cunt, he grows closer and closer to climax.

 

He soon becomes marginally aware that Leo’s the one who’s summoned this being -- and that he owes him his thanks. He swallows before whimpering,

 

“I’m gonna cum -- Leo, fuck! Oh, gods… Leo!”

 

Takumi’s mewling turns into a cry until he can see nothing but white before his eyes. He climaxes _hard_ , his juices spilling out of him and all over the tentacle inside of him.

 

“That’s a good look for you, you know.” Leo teases, his voice heavy with lust. “It’s… kind of cute.”

 

Weakly, Takumi opens his eyes and he sees that his lover’s hand is down his pants, stroking himself. He tries to muster some kind of snappy comeback.

 

“Oh, shut up…” He mutters. “I hope you ruin your pants.”

 

Leo snorts, doing his best to keep from laughing. He knows what a mess Takumi is.

“Actually… We’re not done yet.”

 

“...Wait, what?”

 

“You’ve still got two other holes, right? Let’s make good use of them, shall we?”

 

“Mm... “

 

Despite himself, Takumi hums in approval -- for once, he doesn’t want to argue with Leo. And at this point, he’s ready to admit that he’s here to enjoy himself -- and of course, play with his and his boyfriend’s lovely new toy.

 

“Nnn -- Leo. I need this…” The plea falls from Takumi’s lips, vulnerable and needy.

 

And Leo’s more than happy to comply. He’s still stroking himself, but manages to carefully breathe out the last few commands that the beast requires of him. It’s almost maddening just how hard he’s gotten from watching Takumi give himself over to those tentacles -- the wet noises and Takumi’s desperate cries of pleasure had made him so painfully hard that he could no longer ignore his needy cock. Beads of sweat form on Leo’s forehead as he pumps the shaft, the pad of his thumb brushing over the sensitive tip.

 

If he isn’t careful, he’ll lose control of the monster holding Takumi -- he has to control himself; he can’t cum just yet.

 

Still in the creature’s arms, Takumi watches with half-lidded eyes as a thick tendril extends itself and slides between his thighs. It rubs between the cheeks of his ass, pleasantly slick and smooth against his skin, teasing him before fondling his entrance.

 

It may as well be torture -- there’s nothing Takumi craves more right now than to have this big, fat tentacle stuffed in his ass. He’s almost frustrated at how *gentle* Leo’s being with him.

 

“H-hey -- you could stand to be a little more rough with me.” He protests, raising his ass a little so as to try and push the arm inside. “C’mon… I need this.”

 

“...Are you sure about that?” Leo peers over at his boyfriend, who's still suspended just above the circle. “As you can see, I'm a little preoccupied right now. -- And besides, if I changed the command I'm using, I could lose control…”

 

His voice comes in short, labored breaths as he tries to give Takumi an explanation. Now it's _his_ turn to get frustrated; Takumi always did enjoy making things difficult.

 

“...Alright, as you wish, then.”

 

Muttering an incantation under his breath, Leo gives the monster another order, this time to be more forceful -- but not so much so that it could cause Takumi any damage.

 

The Hoshidan prince lets out a cry when the creature does _exactly_ what he wants and finishes playing with his entrance only to push its slick tip inside without even preparing him. He bites down on this lower lip to suppress another cry as his ass is stuffed with the thick, rubbery appendage over and over, stretching him nice and wide.

 

“Oh, fuck…” he breathes.

 

The tentacle near Takumi's face teases him again, this time pressing its head against his lips as though asking for permission. It doesn't take much to encourage him to open his mouth long enough to allow the beast to slip past his lips and into his warm, wet mouth.

 

Takumi gives it a hard suck, letting his tongue glide beneath the tentacle’s underside. When it reaches the back of his throat, he tilts his head back to ease its entrance. He moans around the thick tendril and lets his eyes fall shut.

 

He’s just so _full_.

 

Yes -- _this_ is what he needed. His body is awash with heat and again, he feels himself grow wet, with his button throbbing between his legs with each hard thrust of the tentacles.

 

Takumi grows closer and closer to climax once more -- he'll have to thank Leo for this later. This was better than anything he could have dreamed of… Between the tentacle fucking his mouth and the one in his ass, he's in heaven.

 

When the one in his mouth pulls out and the other in his ass gives him one hard thrust before releasing him, Takumi lets out a loud moan. As he cums, his fluids spill down his thighs and onto the floor below. He can only see stars, his body limp in the arms of this strange being.

 

He hears a loud groaning sound come from Leo and he's slowly lowered onto the ground, sticky with sweat and his own juices. The monster is nowhere to be seen, seemingly drawn back into the world from whence it came. Breathing heavily, Takumi shifts his attention over to Leo, whose hands are now covered with his seed.

 

He can't help but give him a weak smile.

“So… I guess I should thank you for this, huh?”

 

Leo chuckles softly as he reaches for the handtowel he'd brought with him, cleaning himself up. Once he's done, he tosses a bigger one over to Takumi.

 

“Hm. And here you were acting so _fussy_ about it earlier.” He smirks.

 

Takumi blushes hard and reaches for the towel, narrowing his eyes at his lover.

“Don't push it.”

 

“Oh you had fun, come on.”

 

“...Okay, maybe a little.” He admits.

 

“Glad to hear it. Anyway, you're a mess -- clean yourself off and I'll see about having a bath prepared for you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Takumi pauses. “You wouldn't-- happen to have any other stuff like this that you'd like to try in the future?”

 

Leo gives him a big, satisfied smile.

“Oh, definitely. Some of them like you wouldn't even believe…”

 

“Heh. Well, I'm! More than willing to try them with you -- maybe.”

 

“Then, you are most welcome to join me.”

He offers Takumi a hand and pulls him to his feet. “You're still a mess -- let's get you a bath, shall we?”

 

“Hm. Yeah, sounds good.”


End file.
